Sentimientos
by tankar856
Summary: Los sentimientos de Aioria por Shaka al momento de su muerte.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**—**

Aioria vio con impotencia a Mu impidiéndole llegar hasta donde se encontraba Shaka. Sentía ganas de matar al santo de Aries en ese momento por no permitirle el paso, a pesa de que sabía que tenía razón, esos eran los deseos del de la casa de Virgo y eso le dolía todavía más. Él quería estar con él, en cambio, simplemente lo alejaba. Lloró. Nuevamente, Saga de Géminis y Shura de Capricornio, le arrebataban a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Golpeó la pared en la que estaba recargado con amargura.

Recordó la primera vez que vio al rubio, le había llamado la atención que llevara siempre los ojos cerrados y su cosmos de paz, lo había dejado sin respiración. Su hermano lo había alentado para que le hablara, pero fue ignorado por el otro niño. Aun así, no dejó de intentarlo. Una vez, para el cumpleaños del de la sexta casa, con ayuda de Aioros, le había comprado un pequeño buda de cristal y lo había envuelto cuidadosamente con papel dorado y le había puesto un moño verde, su idea era dejarlo en la puerta del templo que le iba a corresponder y se iría. Tomó valor y llegó a la entrada de la casa de Virgo, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se dispuso a dejar su pequeño obsequio.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz hizo que se levantara en el acto y escondiera la caja que llevaba en sus manos en su espalda, girándose rápidamente para encontrarse con la figura del rubio quien, a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, mantenía un gesto de curiosidad. Aioria no sabía en qué momento había llegado su compañero y le sonrió con nerviosismo, sin saber qué responderle al niño que tenía delante. Ambos se mantenían uno delante del otro, el rubio esperando una respuesta y el moreno, sin decidirse sí darse a la fuga o armarse de valor para entregar el presente.

—¿Y bien? —su voz sonaba calmada—¿Me dirás que traes en tus manos y por qué lo ocultas? —Aioria se armó de valor.

—Te…te traje esto—alargó la mano en la que sostenía su presente hacia su compañero—fe…feliz cumpleaños, Shaka.

Aioria estaba por salir corriendo cuando Shaka abrió los ojos y el pudo ver unos ojos azules como el cielo claro y limpio que lo dejaron casi sin respiración. La curiosidad se reflejaba en ellos y cuando el pequeño Leo salió de su asombro, supo que no podía escapar, le gustaban esos ojos y solo rogaba por no ver la burla en ellos cuando le entregara la cajita con su regalo dentro. Desvió la vista hasta que sintió que él tomaba su regalo y al hacerlo, rozó suavemente sus manos. Cuando regresó su vista al frente, pudo ver la sonrisa más sincera que el rubio le había regalado jamás. Le gustó.

—Gracias—dijo sin levantar su vista del regalo—jamás había recibido un presente—esa vez, sí lo miró y Aioria se lanzó abrazarlo.

—Me aseguraré de que siempre recibas uno—y ambos se sonrieron. Después de eso, habían comenzado a pasar algunas tardes juntos. Hasta que su hermano fue declarado traidor y luego asesinado. Se aisló, pero Shaka nunca lo abandonó.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo incontenibles por su rostro cuando sintió el cálido y suave cosmos inconfundible de Shaka, lo tenía tan memorizado, que bastaba un segundo para reconocerlo. Lo estaba consolando, como lo hacía siempre que se atormentaba con la muerte de su hermano o alguna otra culpa que le aquejara. Era su forma de decirle que todo estaría bien y que él siempre estaría cuando lo necesitara. Que no estaba solo.

Pero esta vez, su cosmos no lo consoló ni lo reconfortó, al contrario, hizo que el dolor se hiciera más profundo, pues sabía que era la última vez que lo sentiría, pero se aferró a él hasta que desapareció y lo dejó solo. Entonces la furia sobrepasó su dolor, golpeó el muro con fuerza. Estaba dispuesto a todo y vengaría, no solo a su hermano, sino también a Shaka. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a dar todo para derrotar a esos traidores.

Frente al muro de los lamentos se sintió tranquilo, el miedo no estaba en él, no solo porque aquel gesto era su deber como caballero, sino porque sentía la seguridad que su querido hermano le transmitía, pero también la paz que Shaka de Virgo le daba. Moriría al lado de las dos personas que más había amado en la vida. Era perfecto.

Solo un pensamiento nubló ese momento y era el hecho de jamás haberle confesado a su vecino sus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca se había atrevido a ser franco con él y ahora ya no podría hacerlo y eso, era lo único que lamentaba. Entonces, volvió a sentir ese cosmos que tantos sentimientos positivos le entregaba y escuchó su voz.

—No te preocupes—dijo Shaka con voz clama y Aioria casi lo pudo ver sonriendo—lo sé y también te amo.

Entonces se pudo ir, feliz y en paz.


End file.
